


You put your arms around me and i'm home.

by Naamajul16



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oops, moping harry, niall and zayn are only mentioned, theres a lot of kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1657244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naamajul16/pseuds/Naamajul16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Of course i wanted you! How can i not? You're so bright and funny. You're my sunshine, and you let me cuddle you and massage my feet."</p>
<p>They kiss, sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You put your arms around me and i'm home.

It started off as a peck on the cheek. Louis would peck Harry good morning, peck him goodbye, and peck him when he made him dinner.   
"Good lad, making me food like a proper wife" he would say and give him a kiss on the cheek.

When Harry would wake up in the middle of a stormy night and crawl into louis' bed, the older boy would murmur "don't be afraid" and kiss his hair.

When Harry would cry his heart out from a movie they watch together, Louis would take him in his arms and kiss his nose, promising that everything is alright and that there will be a happy ending.

^^^

Then came the name callings. Louis always had a list of names for Harry. haz, Harold, hazza, Harreh and more, but he never talked to him with endearing names. Until then.

It started with one time Harry made him a pumpkin pie as a surprise for after dinner and he hugged Harry and said "oh thank you babe!".

Then it became a regular thing, and more names came. Darling, sweetheart, honey, dear. Harry was quit fond of dear, it made him feel like they were an old married couple. 

^^^

The first time it happened they were laid in bed, the clock ticking half past three am, both bodies tired and ready to crash for a few hours. They laid facing each other and talked about what was the best name for a dog.

"How can you not think Lucifer is a brilliant name!" Louis sighed in frustration.  
"Because the cat in Cinderella is named Lucifer, its a cat name!"  
"Exactly my point! Have you ever heard of irony, my darling?" Louis' hand somehow, somewhere in the conversation made its way to Harry's hair and is now pulling on strands. They keep chatting for awhile until Louis decides Harry is a dork and thats the end of it.  
Harry smiles at him with fond eyes, and concentrates on Louis' nails lightly scratching on his scalp. Suddenly, Louis grabs his head and pulls it closer to him, leaving only the space of a breath between their mouths. Exactly as Harry is about to ask Louis what he's doing, the older boy pushes forward and laces his lips with Harry's. Its a sweet, innocent kiss, but it lingers. When Louis pulls away he whispers "g'night haz" and turns around.  
It takes Harry a few minutes to catch his breath and grasp on what just happened, and then a long time to fall asleep.

After that, it doesn't stop. When Harry wakes up in the morning and finds Louis drinking tea in the kitchen, Louis would peck him on the lips and then go shower. When they would go out for ice cream and Harry want to taste the flavor Louis picked, Louis kisses his lips and says "there you go, good isn't it?". And when they would walk home late at a chilly night after a long evening playing FIFA at Niall's Louis would give Harry his jacket and a light kiss.

^^^

Harry knows they aren't anything and its probably not healthy for neither of them, but he doesn't overthink it and just enjoys what he gets.

^^^

But then, one night Louis goes out with Zayn to a pub, and Harry doesn't come, wants to catch up on his assignments a bit.  
A long time after the clock strikes one am and Harry is reading a book in his bed, the front door open. He hears footsteps straight to Louis' bedroom and then the bedroom door shutting closed.  
Harry gets up and walks over to Louis' door, opening it slightly, and as he is about to talk, he sees whats happening in the room and his heart drops. Louis is laid on the bed, and on top of him there is a guy kissing his neck. Harry wants to shut the door and leave, go cry himself to sleep because what? How? Why? And as he closes the door he hears Louis moan and then there are tears up in his eyes, on his cheeks, dribbling from his chin. Harry runs to his bedroom and slams the door shut. What is Louis doing with another guy? How could this be? Why isn't Harry good enough?  
That night, Harrys fallen asleep shaking with sobs.

^^^ 

When Harry wakes up, it takes him five seconds until he remembers what happened last night. He sighs and gets up from the bed, walking into the bathroom to brush his teeth.   
He knew Louis wasn't his, but still he thought something special was building up between them. Apparently it was just a platonic friendship, maybe Louis thinks kisses and cuddles and sweethearts are all only friendly. Or maybe it was just Harry, maybe Louis saw in Harry only as a friend no matter what they did together. Harry walked to the kitchen to make himself some tea, and sits on the kitchen chair Louis always sits in, getting lost in his thoughts. Suddenly, he hears a door opening, and a few moments later appears the same boy from last night in his kitchen.   
"Oh, i didn't know there was somebody else in here" the guy said scratching his back awkwardly.  
"Well, there is" Harry replied dryly.   
"Ok, so um... Im gonna' go now. Nice to meet you" the guy starts walking towards the front door, then stops when he hears Harry's words  
"So your just gonna' walk out on him? Without even saying goodbye? Real classy"  
"I-i thought thats what he wants?"   
"Just go!" Harry replies harshly and the guy quickly walks out of the door.

^^^

Harry is sitting on the couch watching Friends re-run when Louis wakes up. The older boy walks into the living room yawning and Harry is so mad that he doesn't even take time to admire the golden stripe of skin the gets revealed when Louis stretches his hands and his shirt rides up.   
"Good morning sweetheart" Louis sits next to Harry and tucks Harry's toes under his thigh. Normally, Harry would lead his head on Louis' shoulder and Louis would maybe kiss his lips. But today is different, today Harry is mad, at Louis and at himself. So he gets up and says   
"Im going on a walk".

^^^

So now Harry's walking down the street in his pajama bottoms. Why is he so mad at Louis? When everything was okay he didn't trouble himself too much, thought Louis is just trying to figure out his feelings. He thought Louis wants him and they're just stuck in that awkward phase before they see were they head. But now that he saw that Louis is having his way with other boys, it makes him less confident about what they have. Maybe Louis is just playing with him, not meaning anything? Or maybe he just does it in a non romantic way, thinks that Harry is so much of a brother to him that he can kiss him without it meaning anything. And that makes Harry sick. And then Harry gets scared, because that means he cares. He cares about this thing he has with Louis, and he has feelings for him. And what if Louis would never kiss him again? What if Louis would hook up with guy after guy until he finds the right one, and then he'll move out and leave Harry alone. No more cuddles, no more kisses, no more name calling. And Harry hates this, how Louis can make him so insecure, when normally his self esteem is pretty high. He walks into a coffee shop and orders a latte, and the boy behind the counter is cute, blond hair and dimples, so Harry smiles a bit more when he orders. When the boy turns around to make him his coffee, Harry finds that he has a very nice butt, all in tight jeans. The boy hands him his order and Harry says  
"Thank you..." Searching for a name tag  
"Tyler" the bog says and winks.  
"Good to know" Harry smirks and sits on the counter chair. 

He ends up staying there for about two hours, talking to tyler, and when he walks home he has less money than he had before and a new contact in his phone.

He walks into the flat, finding Louis sitting on the couch watching discovery channel.   
"Hey" he says and walks to his bedroom.

^^^

Two weeks after the incident, as Harry likes to call it, Harry still feels like shit around Louis, but they're a bit back to normal. They talk and laugh and Harry makes dinner, but they don't cuddle or kiss. 

Harry stands in front of the mirror trying to tame his hair and style it in a quiff. Once he's done, he has 20 minutes left for his date with tyler. He checks his butt in the mirror one more time, then ties his shoes and takes his keys and phone and walks to the kitchen. He's drinking a glass of water when Louis walks into the kitchen and announces  
"I have a date tonight Harold, think you could manage one night without me?"  
"Thats great, 'cause i've got a date too, actually" Harry says and walks out of the flat without waiting for a respond. How dare Louis brag about his date to Harry? Thats not fair.

^^^

Harry's just about to pull Tyler's seat for him when he sees them. He can recognize Louis׳ feathery hair from kilometers, and the fact that he's wearing bright blue jeans only helps.  
Louis is here. In the same restaurant Harry is on a date at. On a date. Louis notices him very quickly, and pulls his date toward them.  
"Shit" Harry says quietly.

They end up being on a double date. Harry sits next to Tyler, and Louis and Adam sit together at the opposite side of the table. They chat and eat and its very uncomfortable but Harry is the only one who seems to feel it. At some point he and Louis make it a contest. It start with Tyler laughing from Harry's joke and patting his chest while snickering, and then Louis puts his hand on Adams thigh. Harry raises his brow, is Louis really doing this? Why, is he jealous or something? So Harry plays along, and feeds Tyler some of his chicken. Then Louis puts his hand on Adams bicep, so Harry takes Tyler hand and plays with it. But then, Louis starts playing with Adams hair and no. That something he only does to Harry. That beyond the limits. Harry suddenly gets really mad and he feels like he might burst in tears, so he stands up and says he's going to the restroom.

He blows his nose and then cleans his eyes from tears, looking at himself in the mirror and thinking why doesn't louis want me? The door opens and Louis walks in, standing in front of Harry.

"Is something wrong with me, or am I just not your type?" Harry asks quietly. He's sick of these games, he's just going to spill it out and get over with these feelings.   
"W-what? Harry what are you talking abo-" "'Cause I've been here all along, and you never considered me in a non platonic way! And whats about all the kissing? You thought you could just fuck with my feeling, thought it was funny?" Now harry's full on crying, but he doesn't even care anymore.  
"What?! Fuck no, Harry! You think I've never considered you in a non platonic way? Thats all i think about when I'm with you! Why do you think i kissed you?" Louis gets a bit red in the face, taking slow steps towards Harry.   
"At first i just wanted to see how you will respond, and you just didn't. I kept on doing it because you never pushed me away, but you also never kissed back, never said anything. I thought you didn't want me and you just felt bad. Harry this is so not fair, you cant put the blame on me!" He is standing right in front of Harry now, and Harry doesn't know what to say.  
"I-i didn't know that. I was so confused, Lou. Oh gosh. Of course i wanted you! How can i not? You're so bright and funny. You're my sunshine, and you let me cuddle you and massage my feet, and-" and then Louis kisses him shut. This time, its more an eager kiss, quickly opening and tongues trailing and adventuring each other, and Harry never felt more a home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr- naamajul


End file.
